


It's Who He Is...

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Eliot love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Who He Is...

Retrieval Specialist. Hitter. Protector. Friend. Lover. Chef. Singer. Man of few words.

He can kill with a look and soothe with a smile. Tough on the outside, but smooth caramel inside. His voice can instill fear or make you weak in the knees with desire. He’s a hot knife through butter, a cashmere scarf wrapping you in warmth. He’s a walking warning light, a danger sign when you’re too close to the edge. He’ll save your neck or wring it, depending on the situation.

He’s not who you think he is, but he’s exactly who you want him to be.


End file.
